The present invention relates to a client object for use in a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), or a non-cash kiosk. The invention also relates to a system and method for enabling a client/server dialogue between an end point terminal and a server environment. The invention has particular application to an ATM network implementing customer relationship management and/or personalization.
Various approaches are currently available for enabling a client/server dialogue between a self-service terminal and a server environment. These allow a dialogue controlled by the server to be presented to the consumer at the client station and therefore make functions and services available that are not supported directly by the client station. As an example, it is sometimes desirable to allow ATMs to communicate with a CRM server, which is able to provide personalized information to a consumer and/or advertising material that may be of interest to that consumer.
A problem with existing mechanisms is that they are fixed and dependant on the platform and software suite used in both the client and server infrastructures, i.e. they are hard-coded to communicate to particular server systems, such as bespoke customer relationship management (CRM) environments.
A further problem is that the responsibility for the presentation of information to the consumer is split between the client and the server, making them domain and engagement specific. As a particular example, at present most CRMs that are available are wholly responsible for the presentation of information on the self-service terminal. Since most systems that interact with conventional CRM systems are PC based, it is necessary to have full screen and processing functionality of a PC to access the CRM functionality. This is not possible in many self-service environments and in particular for most ATMs.